A deth eater with a Twist
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: Its a death eater whose sent ot kill Padfoot, Why? comes in chapter 2 please R&R i can't write Padfoot very well so don't flame that!
1. Meeting Her

Eternal Flame

The mist clouded over the dark moonless sky and as the wind blew a 7th year's window was opened, the boy looked tired and the wind blew his hair he breathed in the fresh winter air. There was a warm comforting smell in the air, Remus looked out onto the grounds, there were a couple of students out of bed walking the Hogwarts grounds.

Remus sighed happily at his friends who were now sitting down and eating a picnic.  Remus looked at them once more then closed the window gently. As the window clicked shut it awoke a very annoyed person, he was sleeping peacefully then awoke suddenly.

He groped around for his clock to look at the time when he noticed Moony was up.

"Hey, Moony" Sirius said half asleep " What you doin'?"

"Nothing" Remus muttered and clambered back into bed. " Sirius do you think L and J'll stay together?"

"Definitely!" Sirius replied closing his eyes " Why?"

"Just wondering, I can imagine them married that's all" Remus explained softly as not to wake his brother.

"James and married in the same sentence, come off it Moony are you drunk?" Sirius replied now beginning to awake fully.

"Could happen"

Remus laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes to sleep but as he did he saw something move weather it is in a dream or not it was there. It was a hooded creature moving slowly towards James' bed, as it did so it took something from its cloak and placed it under the blankets of James' bed. Remus thought it looked like a crystal ball or something, thinking nothing of it he rolled over to sleep. 

Meanwhile James and Lily bid farewell to each other and bounded up to bed, James had said one day they would never have to say goodnight at bedtime. Heck they wouldn't use the bad for sleeping; Lily had blushed furiously and kissed him passionately then bounced up to bed.

As he entered the dorm he noticed the creature sniffing around his bed.

"Hey!" he shouted angrily

The creature quickly made a dodge for the door with fail of escape James knocked it out or was it an it?

James quickly awoke his friends as he propped up the creature on the side of his bed; Sirius was ready to kill James for waking him up on a non-moon night. About an hour later when the 6 boys were awake the thing began to stir, it let out a loud moan, it sounded feminine. James cautiously pulled the hood down. 

They're sat a beautiful young girl, her blonde hair down to her waist tied in a pony, and her sapphire blue eyes stared into silence. Sirius was the first to speak.

"W…O…W" 

She turned her head to Sirius, she was the one she had to kill, and her master said she would have a feeling; she'd put the potion in the wrong bed. Leah Wilson Death Eater at rank 5, 3rd in command next to Voldermort. "Who are you?" James asked demandingly for he had seized the potion from under his pillow and was now holding it. Leah remained silent.

"Who are you?" James repeated, she smirked up at him and replied

"Wouldn't you like to know"?

"We'll ask again who are you?" Sirius asked, Leah sighed she was thoroughly sick of this game so

"Wilson, Leah"

"Right Leah, why do you want to kill me" She blinked unimpressed and remained quiet.

There was a quiet knock at the door and Lily Evans stood there in a long purple dressing gown looking confused and worried. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she ran down the stairs. James stared after her and looked at his best friend for advice.

"Go after her"

With that James ran out down to the common room, there Lily was sobbing hard into a pillow. Meanwhile Remus and Romulus and Dan decided to go back to bed while Sirius stayed up to watch Leah. 

The next few hours passed slowly and Sirius had nodded off, this gave Leah time to study him more carefully; this had not been her plan. Leah had been at the dark lords side for over a year now ever since her parents were 'accidentally' killed by auroras. Leah hated them, the auroras that is they were so good and thought they could rule the world with there good deeds. Leah despised it.

As the sun rose so did Sirius and he noticed that Leah was still sitting there, Sirius had thought if she was a death eater wouldn't she have escaped by now?

James wasn't in his bed, surprisingly he was up and down in the common room being happy, and it was only 6 o'clock. As Sirius saw his friend dancing around the common room Christmas tree he knew the nervous breakdown had come early.

"Prongs you okay a never noticed you come to bed" Padfoot asked worriedly

"Oh I slept in the girls dorm" he replied simply, Sirius shook his head and then James added

"On the floor" seeing the look on Padfoot's face.

Sirius was concerned about his friend but anyhow he wanted to talk to Leah if possible note her phone number down and her entire life story. She was still there and now awake, her hair tousled and coming out of its pony. She glared at Sirius then spoke coldly.

"You gonna untie me or what"

"Depends will you try and poison me?" Sirius replied grabbing his wand of his bed.

"Wish I could but the idiot has the potion" she spat spitefully

"Oh I will untie you if you tell me your phone number" he said and smirked

"Drop dead!" she said disgusted at the idea of giving her phone number to him! 

"Thanks I will," he said sarcastically.

"Moron, untie me!" She yelled

"Maybe" Sirius smirked but untied her and whispered to her

"Any funny stuff and I go to Dumbledore" With that Leah felt her wrists where the rope had burnt her, she glared at Sirius and to his surprise stayed where she was.

"I'm still not telling you anything, you're a bastard I know your type" She spat the word 'type' out as if it were something bad to be a Marauder.

"Me a bastard, my dear you obviously haven't met Snape" Sirius replied coolly as she ran to the dorm door, seeing this Sirius blocked her way. Leah had met Snape and she totally agreed with the fact of him being an oily bastard she always had a feeling that he would traitor the dark side to re-join the filth.

"I don't think so, you try to kill James and so we can't just let you walk out of here" 

"Idiot!" she said, he still blocked her way.

"Come down to breakfast with me and we'll let you go" Sirius explained, and together they walked down to the hall together, James was sitting with Lily and as Sirius sat down next to him he noticed the light catch something on Prongs' finger. Padfoot grabbed his hand and looked.

"Prongs you idiot, your stuck with her forever!" Sirius said admiring the ring on James hand and Lily's diamond studied one. "You know how to spoil'em don't you James" 

So that's why James was so happy, Sirius thought he should've known they were always going to get together some way.

Leah ate breakfast slowly and kept glancing at Sirius thinking of the best way to kill him, but as he spoke to her she couldn't help but feel warm inside.

As Sirius spoke to James about Quidditch he glanced at Leah who wasn't eating much, instead of disgust towards her it was something else.

A warm feeling. Was Padfoot falling in love? 

This scared Sirius so much he moved away from Leah and sat next Lou and Rose.

After breakfast Sirius and James escorted Leah to the end of the Hogwarts grounds and talked to her sternly.

"Now don't ever come back here!" James said threateningly.

"Yeah" Padfoot said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Where you go is your business, go home just go somewhere away from here!" James said anger in his eyes.

"I have no home," Leah muttered

"Go to America, Go to Ireland go to hell for all we care…" James paused " What do you mean, no home?"

"What I said is my business" Leah replied angrily, it was working if they let her stay she could have another chance to kill Black, tonight perhaps. Sirius suddenly looked slightly concerned as she continued.

"My home was destroyed years ago I was sent here to kill you by my agency they said if I kill a boy at Hogwarts I will gain my life back, the description of the boy was you!" she explained solemnly, never any feeling in her eyes.

"Really…." Sirius paused " Prongs we can't throw her out we'll take her to Dumbledore he'll know what to do I hope cause I would like to throttle her at the moment" 'that was a lie' Sirius thought, _'_you would like toget your hands on her but not in that way'

"Right"

With that Miss Leah Wilson became a new student at Hogwarts School and was placed in to her own surprise Gryffindor, though there was a drawback. Dumbledore saw right through her. As the boy's left the office, he demanded she show him her arm. There it was the dark mark burned right into her, all the time Dumbledore was talking she looked straight ahead. 

"I will let you stay here but any funny business and your out!" Dumbledore explained sternly. As the Christmas hols neared Leah became slightly more excited she had her friends Emma and Dan and Charlotte they were all in Gryffindor and friends of Lily's. Leah seemed to gain more happiness, James and Sirius noticed a dramatic change in her behaviour, she was laughing her eyes seemed to be full of life again the night they met her was different to now. Her eyes had been cold like tunnels and her hair had been lank and dull lifeless if possible. Now she had friends, and the urge that's Sirius had was growing stronger every day. The urge to kiss Miss Leah Wilson. Though Miss Wilson had other plans, not as potent and strong as the first but nevertheless a plan was a plan. She would slip a sleeping draught into his juice at dinner then attack him whilst asleep. That night at dinner Leah watched from a dark corner as he drank the juice then came her part to attack him. 

She crept quietly up the stairs to the 7th year boy's dorm careful not to make any noise; she carefully counted the beds to make sure it was the right one. There he was sleeping like a baby, she took out her wand and she was ready to strike but for some reason she couldn't do it. He seemed so helpless, if only she'd done it before, there would've been no feelings. That was then this was now. She began to cry as the wand dropped to the floor. She ran out upset, Remus had been watching her. What was she up to?

The next day Remus confronted her about it, she was coming out of the prefects' bathroom on the morning when she bumped into Remus.

"What's up Remus?" she said edgily

"Fine, why do you want to kill Sirius?" he questioned immediately.

"I can't talk about it," she said sternly.

"Right and gits can talk, wait I'm looking at one" he spat angrily this wasn't like Remus he was usually calm and collected, this was so unlike him.

"I'm not telling you anything"

"Wanna bet!" Remus said and stormed away, Leah felt terrible not rotten and happily evil terrible for the way she was acting. For example lying to a friend, she hated herself for doing that? Her head was confused.

She walked out of the room and headed back to .G. common room. Leah was upset at what Remus might say, it could be ruined her chances of killing Sirius then the other chances of falling in love with him

"Love?" She questioned herself " I'm ill he's an idiot!"

That night she tried again and this time Sirius caught her, and knocked her over away from his bed and snatched her wand up. He aimed it at her, as James and the others awoke.

"Padfoot what's…" James began; he saw what was going on before him.

"She tried to kill me," Padfoot said sternly. 

"Leah" James asked turning to her; her eyes were glazed over with tears, tears of hurt. She nodded; Remus was now up and couldn't believe she had tried _again._

"Why…do you want to kill Padfoot?" Remus asked bravely

"The dark Lord told me too, but I couldn't it became complicated" She said choking on her own tears. Sirius was looking at her with anger, not only an attempt at his best friends life but his own, how could he love something like her?

"Complicated?" Remus asked puzzled

"Yes"

Sirius was still glaring at her with disgust; it hurt her that he considered her nothing more than a death eater, the scum of the earth. 

 "Your scum, you know that Leah! You really have chosen the wrong side!" Sirius spat

Leah raised her head and replied fiercely

"I chose the right side, they don't kill the innocent!" 

All 4 of them stared at her, Sirius still holding his wand straight at her heart. James was pacing the room considering what to do, Remus was sitting at the window no doubt thinking and Dan was staring at his brother to Leah.

"Don't kill the innocent! You've gone mad that's what they do for fun, they took our mother!" Dan shouted, joining in.

"They enjoyed killing her, we heard the laughter ring from our own house!" Sirius finished angrily

Leah looked at the ground, her eyes turning cold again then an ultimate power seemed to flood through her. The mark on her arm was burning into her very skin, her eyes seemed to blaze a bright fiery orange, she looked up and the others gasped.

"You fool!" She shouted, or was it really her as she continued " I am the only right side to be on the fool Dumbledore is blind can't you see I'm wining"

All 4 seemed silent except one, who spoke with confidence and defiance in his own words.

"You're the fool, there is no right or wrong side the side you choose is your own. Power gets you no where unless you're stupid!" Sirius ranted. Leah turned her head curiously then spoke loudly and fiercely.

"You stupid boy! Power gets you everything you've ever wanted, I Lord Voldermort have everything I could possibly want!" 

The boys exchanged worried glances as Leah spoke the name; Dumbledore was now quickly making his way to Gryffindor Tower.

"Leah, stop this!" Sirius shouted, " You can fight it, even if you are on _his_ side!"

"Leah is my servant we share everything, and my she still hasn't killed you well we'll see about that!" Leah said and began to roll up her sleeves just as Dumbledore stepped into the doorway of the 7th year boys dorm.

"Let the boy's go Tom it's me you want!"

Leah turned her head, her eyes still ablaze with fire to Dumbledore his wand aimed at her then she spoke.

"Why the old fool is still here, still doing your magic tricks Albus? You never did grow up Father was right you were a weakling!"

Dumbledore looked straight into Leah's eyes, he showed no emotion upon his face not even a look of concern or fear. Remus had concern and panic written all over his face, he stared at Dumbledore then too his friends who were looking towards the door, the only means of escape.

"Tom it's so nice that you remembered me, and yes I'm still here as long as there are kids to teach I will teach them." Albus said wiseingly " If I am the weakling what does that make you? Using a child for your dirty work can't you show yourself?"

Leah looked disgusted then all of a sudden her eyes changed back to a blue colour and she stood there for a moment wavering on the spot then she hit the ground, unconscious. Then as if coming up from the ground a small crouched figure began to unfold itself to eventually reveal a fully-grown man. He writhed and wriggled then turned to face Albus. His face was barely a face, as if a skull had been painted a sallow yellow, his eyes a bright red. The only part of him, which seemed alive, Dumbledore was looking him straight in the eyes. Voldermort nodded weakly and smirked evilly. He then lowered the wand he was holding and sneered coldly. 

"Get out! This is between me and him" he pointed at Dumbledore

James and Sirius didn't move, Dan shuffled towards to the door, Remus began to walk to the door and Romulus had fainted.

"Brave, watching you headmaster die!" 

As Voldermort said these words a powerful green light came from the window, James shielded his eyes as the green light grew brighter and brighter. An ancient looking wizard appeared from behind the bright light, he held a sword in his hands and a frayed dark hat upon his head, his dark hair medium length, his brown eyes glaring around the room.

"Slytherine be gone!" He roared and struck the sword into the ground where Voldermort stood 

Voldermort stared at the wizard, confusion written all over his face and before he knew it, he was sent flying out the window.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed and he was gone.

 The wizard then picked up his sword with a clang and placed it back in his scabbard, which had a printed lion upon it. With that he bowed to Dumbledore who bowed back and then he disappeared. The boys stared curiously at Dumbledore; it was more admiration that curiosity and who or what was that wizard. James firstly spoke.

"P-P-Proffes-s-sor…." He stammered, " What was that, who was that?" 

A/N: Tell me what you think? I would like reviews and I need help big time on I'll be straight with you. I can't write the character Sirius so I need help, anyone suggestions? I really need them, I can't write his character or James for that fact! Please R &R bye for now and I don't own HP Warner bros and Rowling own everything, I own Leah and any other charcters!


	2. A strange discovery

A/N: PK_Potter this is for you! I don't own Hogwarts and Marauders they belong to JK and WB I own Leah, Romulus, Danny and Rose and Dru and L.A. Hall

'That my dear boy was an old friend' Dumbledore explained wisely ' He came to pay me a visit, and will be back I'm sure' 

'You mean that was…'

'Voldermort,' Dumbledore questioned ' Yes James, yes it was why he was here I don't know I shall have to think it over' He then bid goodnight to the boys and Sirius was looking upset, not crying but he seemed to be hurt. Daniel was looking under his bed frantically for something, photo album showing pictures of the Black family.

'Dan' Sirius warned, looking over at his brothers bed ' A photo isn't going to bring mum back'

On the floor Leah began to stir, James was at her side and had been trying to stir her awake, Remus had exited the room quickly still probably shaken and Peter was shivering with eithier cold or fear Sirius couldn't decide. 

'What happened?' she asked wearily, Sirius made a repressive noise.

'Don't you remember death eater!' he spat angrily and left the room kicking the end of his bed angrily.

Leah watched him leave the room, and soft tears swam down her face and her head cradled in her hands.

'What happened?' she questioned, swallowing tears seeming to travel right to her heart.

'I'll take you to Lily' James set, helping her up from the floor ' She handles things like this better' 

He escorted her down the stairs to the common room and sure enough Lily was there, slumped over a large pile of books and parchment. In such a deep sleep she hadn't heard any of what had gone on or hear Dumbledore pass her.

James prodded her awake gently.

'Lil' I need you to keep Leah company' he explained, pulling up a chair. ' Something happened, and if Sirius see's her again he might explode' 

James then spent the next half an hour explaining to Lily what happened, when James mentioned that Leah tried to kill him Lily too nearly exploded. 

'Voldermort used her, and she's a bit dazed I don't know what to do. Dumbledore didn't say anything. He just left' James told her; her eyes concentrated listening to his every word.

'Right' Lily sighed and turned her head to Leah, who was now slumped in a chair comfortably in front of the fire sleeping soundly. ' I'll talk to her you go to bed. What if Sirius comes in?'

'Tell him she's fine' James shrugged' If that don't work aim your wand, usually does the trick'

With that James left Lily and Leah alone whilst jogging back upstairs and he found Dan, Remus and Romulus standing over the photo album.

'What is it?' James questioned worriedly, Dan's mouth was open with shock and Remus was staring strangely at the picture. Romulus spoke.

'We don't know' 

James moved over to the photo album and looked to where they were staring, in utter disbelief.

'It's a family photo,' he shrugged ' Big deal'

'James, look closer, standing next to my grand mum.' Dan ordered sternly. James moved in closer and looked at the picture. Mrs Black was stood there smiling up at them and next to her was a woman with blonde hair with a young girl sat in front of her. She had blonde hair, and unmistakable sapphire blue eyes belonging to a 7 year old Leah.

'What….' James started.

'That's my Aunt Gwen; I never knew she had a child. Look Sirius and me are next to her we look about 3. She's older than us and by the looks of it related to us' Daniel explained astounded.

'But… this is confusing. Who is she then?' Remus questioned.

'I don't know!' Daniel muttered, breathing heavily ' I have to tell my brother'

Else where Sirius was walking the grounds thinking hard, and he began to realise how much junk was in his head when he bumped into someone hard knocking them to the ground.

'Rose!' he exclaimed and quickly helped her up. ' What are you doing out here?' 

She dusted herself of and smiled, she was wearing makeup Sirius had never seen her wear makeup and she looked different more like a china doll.

'I was out here with Severus, but he had to go Dru needed him. Why are you out here?' she explained shivering quietly.

'Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand' he sighed heavily looking out onto the lake.

'Try me' she shrugged 

'Well its about this girl' he started and Rose put her hand up to silence him.

'Let me guess, it's that new girl, Leah Wilson' she guessed knowingly, Sirius smiled a small smile and nodded.

'You could always tell what I was gonna say, and you always understand me. How do you do that?' he pondered for a moment, staring up at the stars.

'Well, if I can understand the Snapes I can understand anyone' she giggled ' your so easy to suss out, I've known you all my life and I'm a pretty good guesser'

Sirius nodded and then told her what was wrong, he explained everything to her right down to how he felt about Leah and all that business he thought was only for men with no brains.

'I never thought I'd have this conversation, y'know' Sirius shrugged uncomfortably ' I mean, me and love in the same sentence doesn't exactly mix y'know' 

'Well maybe you need to do this love thing more often, maybe stop thinking about it and put it into action' Rose suggested helpfully.

'Yeah, I'm being dramatic I must be sick. I have feelings for someone who tried to kill me, for god's sake Rose. She was gonna murder me and I end up falling in love with her!' he explained angrily.

Rose shrugged then checked her watch.

'Gosh, it's almost midnight I shall have to go' she turned to go but Sirius caught her arm.

'Rose, wait,' he smiled ' Maybe your right. I'll walk you back to your common room'


End file.
